Audio Dramas
Audio Dramas are official, special offerings for fans. Most are humorous. They are mainly from ''CID 24 Hours a Day. ''The dramas are also re-packaged into other media formats. CID 24 Hours A Day Summary CID 24 Hours A Day (Kanji: 公安局刑事課24時) may be found on the web as well as an official iOS app. Several CDs have already been marketed. The humorous segments are diversionary in nature and irrelevant to the anime storyline. However, the serious audio dramas employ official settings. The main character is Nobuchika Ginoza (voiced by Kenji Nojima), who is always being kidded by his old friend, Shinya Kogami (voiced by Tomokazu Seki) and others. The two voice actors often perform sound effects, such as Ginoza's dog, Dime. In the lightweight stories, the detectives enjoy a happy work shift, as opposed to the anime series. The voice actors also chat about the characters and the story. The audio drama contains episodes 0-13 and episode revival 1-3. Revival 3 is the last audio drama at the moment. Each CD of an audio drama also contains a special track (an additional audio drama), as the covers show. Winter.jpg|CD contains episode 0-4, and a special Spring.jpg|CD contains episode 5-9, and a special Cri.jpg|CD contains episode 10-13, and a special Revive.jpg|CD contains episode revival 1 and revival 2, and a special 201401081312320a6.jpg|C83 Special product Summer.jpg|Special product on C84 Comic Market pp24_newcd_2.jpg|CD contains revival 3, and a special Plots Regular Audio Dramas 0. Staff talks #Public Safety Interaction Event, 24 Hours a Day (公安ふれあいイベント２４時) #Men's Aesthetics: Glasses Chapter, 24 Hours a Day (男の美学／眼鏡編２４時) #Steamy Onsen Romance, 24 Hours a Day (湯けむり温泉ロマン２４時) #Joyful Drinking According to the Plan, 24 Hours a Day (楽しいお酒は計画的に２４時) #Hotpot Warms Your Heart, 24 Hours a Day (心まで温まる鍋料理２４時) #Sometimes The Hue Can Stay Clear, 24 Hours a Day (たまには色相の曇らない２４時) #The Doggy Policeman, 24 Hours a Day (犬のお巡りさん２４時) #Dogs of the CID, 24 Hours a Day (刑事課の犬達２４時) #Midwinter Ghoststory, 24 Hours a Day (真冬の怪談２４時) #A Study on Adult Socialization, 24 Hours a Day (大人の社会科見学２４時) #Our Encounter, 24 Hours a Day (俺達の出会い２４時) #Future Special Investigations GINOZA-PASS (未来特捜／宜野座パス) Special Dramas #Special, CD1: Winter Stakeout, 24 Hours a Day (真冬の張り込み２４時) #Special, CD2: Spring Traffic Safety Habits, 24 Hours a Day (春の交通安全習慣２４時) #Special, CD3: Our Wonderful Inspector, 24 Hours a Day (僕らの素敵な監視官２４時) #Special, Revival CD: Campus Psycho-Pass (学園サイコパス) #Drama C83: Having fun! Winter Festival, 24 Hours a Day (満喫！冬の祭典２４時) #Drama C84: Summer Festival Undercover Investigation (夏祭り潜入捜査) Revivals #Counsel On Facing the Newcomer, 24 Hours a Day #Detectives at the Beach, 24 Hours a Day #Happy Halloween, 24 Hours a Day CID 24 Hours A Day - Mandatory Happiness This series of audio dramas is served as a introduction of Psycho-Pass: Mandatory Happiness. BD Box Special Season 1 In BD Box Vol.8 (2012 original edition), the special audio drama shows some after stories of Division 1. Akane Tsunemori has dialogue with Ginoza, Yayoi Kunizuka and Shion Karanomori. She also has some nightmares and delusions. The fifth part shows Kogami calling to her to say that he might die during his escape. Season 2 Each BD box has an audio drama of particular character. Vol.1 *Special Drama of 9.26 PSYCHO-FES in Yokohama (Video) *Drama CD of Akane Tsunemori - Iburu Omokage (燻る面影) Vol.2 *Drama CD of Nobuchika Ginoza and Mika Shimotsuki - Junpaku no Ketsui Vol.3 *Drama CD of Sho Hinakawa - Kyoudai Chuudoku Vol.4 *Drama CD of Sakuya Togane - Shikkoku no Yuuwaku-sha Vol.5 *Drama CD of Kirito Kamui - Jidai e no Noroshi Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass The audio drama Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass -ALL STAR REAL ACT- is included as a special. Category:Related media